The cure
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Set in Mai Otome. Yohko had finally found the cure for the disease in the Black Valley. Now it's time for her to face Midori. Yohko / Youko & Midori


**Just a thought of what if Yohko found a cure for Black Valley's disease. Enjoy!**

"I've found it…" Yohko held up the vial. It contained what she had been finding for years. A cure for the disease running wild throughout the Black Valley. _What I left her for…_ She felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered her childhood.

"Midori…" Will she forgive her for leaving without a word?

"I'm sorry…" She allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. In the Black Valley, Midori was looking at the direction of Garderobe. _Why did you leave?_

"Why…" Gal looked at her.

"Leader?"

"I don't understand! Yohko!" _Why did you leave me and go to Garderobe? Why? If only I can see you again…_

"Umm… Gakuencho?" Yohko entered the room after knocking.

"Yes?" Natsuki said, not looking up from her work. Shizuru was smiling but inside, she was worried. Why is her Natsuki a workaholic?

"I was thinking of taking a short break." She was panicking inside and feeling very nervous.

"You want to take a short leave?" Natsuki said, still not looking up from her work.

"Y-Yes…" She was fidgeting and shuffling her feet, which she knew Miss Maria will chew her out on. She looked down at the ground. _She won't let me, I know that, so why am I still asking her for?_

"U-Umm… It's o-ok, if you don't want to. I can continue to work. Sorry for taking your time." She turned to leave. Natsuki finally looked up from her work and sighed.

"Ok." Yohko froze, her hand on the doorknob. She faced Natsuki, not believing her ears.

"S-sorry?"

"Go see her, Yohko." Yohko was shocked.

"E-eh?"

"You're going to give her that cure, right?"

"C-can I?" Natsuki smiled.

"Of course." Yohko's face lit up with joy.

"Thank you so much, Natsuki-san!" She bowed before leaving. Once out of Garderobe, she ran towards the deserts outside of Windbloom.

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do? You know Miss Maria will scold you." Shizuru said, looking out the glass behind the desk. Natsuki nodded, looking out as well.

"Yeah. I'm sure you understand too. The pain of loving someone in secret."

"Of course." Shizuru said. _After all, I waited for you for a very long time, as had you for me._

"Midori." She turned to see Rad.

"What?" She turned back to the direction she was facing. Rad sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go." She faced him once more.

"What?"

"Go and see her. That's what you want, right?"

"B-but Aswad…" She trailed off.

"I'll handle things in Aswad so go." Midori looked down for a while before smiling at him.

"Ok. Thanks, Rad." She then ran towards Windbloom.

"Where did Leader go?" Gal asked while Rad looked over at the direction she just ran off to.

"To find her happy ending."

Yohko raced through Windbloom with only one thought in her mind. _Midori. Midori. Midori._ Midori raced towards Windbloom with only one thought in her mind. _Yohko. Yohko. Yohko._ And then they seemed to freeze right outside of Windbloom. Why? Because that's where they meet. They just stared into each other's eyes like fools. Lovesick fools. Then suddenly, Midori snapped out of her stare and replaced it with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Yohko could feel her heart shatter. _I knew it. I knew she wouldn't forgive me. But it hurts so much to know that she hates me._ Yohko took a few deep breaths.

"M-Midori…" Ok, that came out softer than expected. Try again. Yohko cleared her throat.

"Midori. I-I… We need to talk." Ok, that's better. Midori's gaze softened for a split second.

"We have nothing to talk about. You betrayed us. You betrayed me." _Shit, what am I doing? This is the only chance to make up with her!_

"I-I know. I know you won't forgive me for leaving without saying anything but there was a reason for that." Yohko tried to explain.

"I said, there is nothing to talk about. I don't want to see you anymore. You broke my heart once. I am no longer the Midori you once knew."

"B-but, Midori-"

"Leave! And don't show yourself again." Yohko looked down in defeat.

"Ok, but please, in the very least, please take this with you." She took ten vials of the cure out of her pocket and placed them on the ground.

"It's the cure for the disease." Midori flinched but continued to face her back to her. Yohko sighed and turned.

"I'm sorry, Midori. I really am." She whispered. As she walked away, she could hear no response from the other female. Oops, Yohko, look out for that stone! Too late, she tripped over it. Yohko was expecting pain. Instead, she felt warmth. She opened her eyes and saw Midori with her arms around her waist, stopping her fall.

"Don't cry." Midori used her free hand to wipe away the tears that were still happily making their way down her cheeks. Yohko didn't even realise that she was crying.

"Why-?" Midori pulled her back into a standing position but she fell to her knees immediately.

"I-I…" Midori pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Yohko. I didn't mean to say all those things to you but I guess I let my emotions take control over me. It hurt. It hurt when I discovered that you've left us without a word. It hurt even more to see you with Garderobe. It just hurt… It hurt so much. Do you know how I felt then? Betrayed, abandoned, upset. It broke my heart." Yohko felt it. The pain she had to bear before. The regret of not sharing her plans with Midori, which resulted in the current Midori.

"I didn't want to leave. But after seeing Reito turn into a cyborg, I was afraid you would become one too. And my fears were confirmed when you started showing the symptoms. I had to find the cure. I didn't want you to become a cyborg but you would definitely try to stop me, so I had no choice but to leave without a word! It hurt. It hurt too, you know, to leave you behind, but it's something I had to do. But by the time I found the cure, you already… hate me." Yohko broke down in tears. Midori's grip around her tightened.

"I… don't hate you. How could I? How can you hate someone whom you love? I couldn't and wouldn't hate you. Ever."

"Me too. Midori, you know, I regretted not telling you about my plans."

"I don't mind. I got the explanation I had longed for in many years. And I found a reason to keep on struggling to live."

"I love you." They said in unison. This was fine, they told themselves. This was just the cure they needed.

**Crappy ending, but I don't mind. Those two are so cute together.**


End file.
